


Melkora ve Valinoru

by Melkora



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age of lamps, Captured Melkor, Female Melkor - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Painfully boring elvish parties, Valimar, Valinor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: První válka Valar skončila porážkou Temné strany. Utumno, sídlo Temné paní Melkory bylo dobyto, jeho vládkyně zajata a odvlečena do Valinoru, kde strávila tři věky v zajetí v síních Mandosu. Nakonec se nad ní její bratr, král Manwë smiloval a propustil ji. Ovšem pod podmínkou, že s nimi bude mírumilovně žít v západní zemi Amanu, kterou elfové z nějakého důvodu, který Melkora zatím nepochopila, nazývají zemí blaženosti. Ke cti jí budiž přičteno, že se o to alespoň pokusila.





	

"Hej, sestro!"  
Temnota sebou trhla, když za ní z ničeho nic zaburácel známý hlas.  
"No, tak, sestro, počkej přece na mě!"  
Pokračoval onen hřmotný hlas přesně tím samým nesnesitelně bodrým dobráckým tónem jako prve a Temnota začala horečně, nicméně marně přemýšlet, kam se v širokých prosvětlených uličkách Valimaru spěšně ukrýt. Problém byl v tom, že najít na místě tak nablýskaném a spořádaném takhle narychlo temný kout, bylo prakticky nemožné.  
Nezbylo jí tedy, než nechat se od svého otravného bratra Manweho, který ji mezi tím doběhl (protože ten hlas nepatřil nikomu jinému), rozšafne poplácat po rameni a nasadit kožený úsměv, aby dala najevo, jak moc ráda ho vidí a jak je celá bez sebe zvědavostí, cože se jí to chystá sdělit. Manwe si ve své bezbřehé naivitě naštěstí nevšiml, že se ani moc nesnaží aby to vypadalo věrohodně.  
"Melkoro"!  
Oslovil ji jejím elfským jménem, kterému už skoro odvykla.  
"Sestřičko!"  
Přidal ještě a byl odměněn úsměvem tak zářivým, že by to samo skoro stačilo přivodit akutní nemoc z ozáření.  
"Dnes začíná v Taniquetilu slavnost prvního ovoce."  
Nadšeně sděloval své sestře. Rozesmátý Melkořin obličej se znatelně protáhl.  
"No, jo, vlastně!"  
Hlesla.  
"Skoro bych bývala zapoměla. Díky!"  
Dodala nepřesvědčivě, Manwe se ale už viděl na oslavě.  
"Budeme jíst ovoce, pít mošt, hrát na lyru a recitovat verše k větší Eruově slávě."  
Líčil nadšeně.  
"Přijdeš doufám?"  
A tázavě se obrátil ke své sestře. Ta se urputně snažila, aby na ní nebylo na první pohled znát, že by raději strávila jeden věk v Mandosu, než jeden večer na téhle šarádě.  
"Eh... "  
Ošívala se.  
"Taková čest..."  
"Přijď!"  
Trval na svém Manwe.  
"Bude to zábava, uvidíš!"  
"Eh..," vyrazila ze sebe Temnota další povzdech. Její bratr ale už nečekal na odpověď. Opět ji jen přátelsky poplácal po zádech a odkvačil pryč, zatímco ona zůstala stát, jak přimrazená.  
"Zábava"!  
Mrmlala si pro sebe.  
"Dobře vím, co si můj bratr představuje pod pojmem zábava."  
A nostalgicky zavzpomínala na staré časy v Utumnu, kde slavnosti trvaly několik dní, pálenka tekla proudem a hudba vyhrávala tak hlasitě, až se samy základy Ardy otřásaly. A, Eru, ta rána! To se pak obvykle budívala s příšernou kocovinou, obklopená skupinkou obnažených bytostí, různých ras i pohlaví, z nichž polovinu ani neznala.

A teď by měla pít mošt a recitovat veršíky? Tůdle! Už ví, co udělá! Zajde za Feanorem! To je v celém tomhle blázinci jediný tvor, se kterým se dá rozumně mluvit a navíc se určitě taky nechystá. Spolu něco vymyslí, na něco se vymluví a podniknou něco zábavného. Čímž mínila opravdu zábavného, ne tyhle elfí kratochvíle. Uh, jestli v téhle díře, které její obyvatelé, kdo ví proč, přezdívají Země blaženosti, zůstane jen o den déle, vážně přijde o rozum. Zaplať Eru za Feanora, který jí jistě rád bude dělat společnost. Bude to nakonec nepochybně skvělý večer. Vždyť, Co by se mohlo pokazit?


End file.
